


Advent 23

by darksquall, lanapanda



Series: Science Boys Advent 2012 [4]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: COULSON LIVES!, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, fluff fluff fluff, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquall/pseuds/darksquall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanapanda/pseuds/lanapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to start telling people, which makes it even more real for them. (Part of the Advent series with Lanapanda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent 23

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and places contained herein do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.
> 
> (Sorry we're a little late. RL happened, but we'll try and catch up asap!)

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath and sighing. As his fingers reached the shorter hair at the back of his head, he caught it between his fingers and he closed his eyes. Bruce sighed and wrapped an arm around Tony, pressing close to him and kissing him softly. He could practically feel the nervousness roll off Tony in waves - he hated to upset the very few friends he had and Pepper, was one of, if not the closest of them all. Even closer than Rhodey in a way.

"It's better that we tell her first," Bruce said softly, taking one of Tony's hands and holding it tight. "I don't want her to find out second hand before we have the chance to tell her what's going on."

"I know it is; I'm going to tell her. Today," he nodded, finally letting go of his hair to settle his hands on Bruce's sides. Bruce had one of his work suits on - which meant that Tony slipped his hands under the suit jacket as he always did and settled on that yellow shirt. The first shirt he'd borrowed from Tony's wardrobe in the aftermath of the Chitauri incident. Bruce had chosen to wear it that morning deliberately, knowing that Tony liked to see him wear it, if only because it had been a way that he could help Bruce even before they'd become a couple. "She's still in a meeting."

Bruce knew Pepper was still in a meeting. Of course he did - it was the shareholders meeting and she'd been in it for a couple of hours already. She'd been efficiently nervous about it for days and even though everything was perfectly fine and would continue to be perfectly fine - at least until their announcement on Christmas Eve - nothing would stop her from being efficiently nervous. But the meeting was over and she was due out at any moment. So Tony was making excuses for his own mind to get away from the tension and the worry. Bruce wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders and kissed him softly. "Am I helping, or do you want to do it solo?"

Tony looked up at him. His expressive brown eyes practically screamed surprise - he hadn't been expecting that in the least. And Bruce had never planned to not be there when Tony gave her the news. "Please help," he grinned, trying to cover the sigh of relief. As though Bruce couldn't feel the tension start to melt away as soon as he'd suggested the idea.

"You know you can ask for my help. We're getting married, I think you're allowed to tell me when you need a hand with something," Bruce teased, softening his voice and resting his forehead to Tony's. In truth, he was a little worried as well - after all, Pepper was very important to Tony and he'd always been careful not to put himself between the two. They'd broken up well before he and Tony had been the least bit involved.

"Yeah, but I can't ask you to tell my ex-girlfriend we're getting married," Tony shook his head. His free hand swept through his hair again, taking the same worried path and tugging at the same short strands of hair. "I should be able to do that, it's just... difficult."

"I'll just be moral support," Bruce offered a smile.

Tony's eyes almost lit up at the prospect. Everything Bruce could read about Tony came from that nervous action, or his eyes. "That sounds perfect," he nodded, lifting one hand to brush the backs of his fingers against Bruce's cheek. Bruce was glad he'd shaved - even if Tony preferred him to go unshaven as often as possible when he was wearing the "I'm going to be in the office all day" suits - something about looking too tempting when he was both clean shaven and in a tie. "Better than perfect even."

"It's okay," Bruce said, keeping his voice at that same soft and reassuring tone as he pressed a gentle kiss against Tony's cheek. "This is a big deal."

Tony turned his head slowly and met Bruce's lips with his own. The fingers that had brushed his cheek moments before moved up and tangled in Bruce's hair. Gentle, careful fingers that were always more needy than intimate, even in those rarer moments of pleasure when Tony's fingers would tangle in his hair. Bruce did love the strength he felt in those fingers, the familiar callouses and scars from working on his armour and other projects.

He became distantly aware of the sound of a door opening behind him. He almost paid it no mind, but then a familiar voice tutted and Bruce pulled away from his lover reluctantly to turn and look in the direction of the doorway to see the owner of that familiar voice. Pepper was just turning to leave. "Pepper?"

She paused, her hand already on the door handle, the corner of her mouth twitching up in the barest hint of a smile. "You two are always in the middle of fraternizing."

Bruce felt the tension that had been leaving Tony's body flood back for a moment, being caught, pissing Pepper off, it could have been any one of a number of things, but as Bruce settled at Tony's side, it abated again. Just a little.

"Hey Pep," Tony's voice was bright and cheerful, the usual mask up in place. He was so used to being the life of the party he never once thought that he could let his real emotions show to anyone. Anyone but Bruce. Bruce had seen him at his lowest ebb and his highest moment of brilliance. Through it all, he'd stayed and guided Tony as best he could. He'd seen the nightmares and he'd stayed. Like so few others in Tony's life. Just as Tony had stayed with him through his highs and lows and never given up on him. Right from that first moment when they'd spoken English with one another up on the bridge. "You're just in time for celebratory kisses."

"...Celebratory?" she echoed, one perfectly maintained eyebrow arching curiously. If nothing else, she did indulge Tony and all of his snap decisions. Even if occasionally she did sigh and shake her head as she did it.

Bruce shifted to lean against the desk at Tony's side, keeping the arm around him but lowering it to his waist. They were not entirely out - although most of their friends suspected it, and seemed to be perfectly happy for them, only Pepper had ever actually seen them being quite so intimate.

"Absolutely, yes," Tony nodded, a little too quickly. His hand found Bruce's at his hip and squeezed it tight. The faintest thread of panic stole into his voice, "Celebratory," he repeated, firmly, almost as though he were reminding himself. As she opened her mouth to speak, Tony interrupted. "Bruce and I are getting married. Yes, I'm serious."

She gave a squeak of surprise, one hand covering her mouth. Her eyes turned to Bruce, silently looking for confirmation. He nodded. "It's true."

Bruce wasn't sure what he was expecting in terms of reaction. After all, she and Tony had been very close, both in their working lives, then as lovers, and then as friends, so it could have been anywhere from the shovel talk to throwing something to a hug. In the end, it was the hug and tears to go with it - she rushed to Tony, wrapping both arms around his neck and hugging him tight, kissing him on the cheek. Tony never knew what to do when there were tears - even tears of happiness so it took him a moment to remember to hug back. After that, she followed up with a hug for Bruce, and just as many tears. "Congratulations," she whispered, before stepping back.

"Oh good... Thank you," Tony practically melted against Bruce's side in relief. "Does this mean you'll come to the wedding?"

"It’s worth noting," Bruce said before she had a chance to respond. "That Tony wants to get married on Christmas. This Christmas."

Pepper’s surprise reflected the moment of semi panic that he’d felt himself when he’d realised just how much they had to do in such a short time. Tony still didn’t fully understand the entire breadth of it, he was sure, but he was allowing him to remain oblivious for the moment. "Of course I wi... This Christmas?! As in 23 days?! Oh my god - how are you going to get it all done in time?"

"See?" Bruce gestured to Pepper and her reaction, hugging Tony with that one arm around his waist as tight as he dared. He was glad the reaction had been a good one, but he could still sense the worry – Tony hated to see the people he cared for cry. "Decide over a movie indeed."

"Hey, we got a lot done over the course of that movie. We're totally on this."

"We're doing our best, Pepper," Bruce said, trying not to chuckle at Tony's feigned indignation or his grin. "We just wanted you to be the first to know."

"But we've got all the quarterly reports to get done, and there's inventory and the expo starts in January," she made a noise of exasperation. Given how much stress Tony could put on her with the merest whim, even if she was CEO, Bruce was honestly surprised she wasn't white haired by now. "Okay, okay. Let me know if you two need some help. I will... make sure we have people where we need to be. Are we announcing this? We have to make an official statement..."

Tony straightened, rubbing her back gently. Since the two of them had broken up he'd gotten a lot better at observing her. He could see Galaga being played in a bank of screens on the bridge of a flying carrier but he'd barely been able to read her for the longest time.

"Quarterly reports I'm already working on, all they need is the last batch of data and a little formatting, and you know the expo's ready to go," Bruce shook his head - he didn't want her to think that they weren't on the ball. He didn't want her stressed out. It wasn't good for her or Tony. They had too many things to worry about as it was, without the business putting more pressure on the three of them. "We were going to announce it on Christmas Eve, so we don't get too many questions or any interference."

"Okay," she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her focus was on Bruce for the moment, even as she leant against Tony for support. "I should have known you'd have a handle on the major things already. You two are amazing and I'm really, really happy for both of you."

"We'll do official invites and everything in a few days," Bruce kissed her cheek.

"And we're going to invite the team and Rhodey ...we might have to charm someone to make sure he's got time away from work..."

"Coulson.”

Tony gave him a look. "Going to pinch you. Coulson is part of the team."

"I mean that we'll get Coulson to make sure Rhodey has time away from work," Bruce shook his head. Tony liked Coulson. There weren't many people that he could say that about - in fact, Tony fully believed (and was probably right to do so) that there wouldn't have been a team without Coulson. Although Bruce had been indisposed when they'd been told that Coulson was gone, he'd heard the story from Tony after it had all calmed down again. That had been what had gotten the rest of the team, aside from Thor and himself, moving. Tony was determined that Phil was one of them. "I know he's part of the team, but he's also very good at getting people to do what he wants."

"True, that could work," Tony mused, tipping his head to one side and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "If nothing else, at least we can borrow his Taser."

Before Bruce could respond, Pepper laughed and hugged them both. "I'm sure we can get something arranged. Oh and here," she pulled a folder out of the black leather organiser under her arm and offered it to Tony. "I know you probably won't have time to look at it with all the planning but JARVIS also has a copy."

"It all went okay though?"

"Yes, everything's in the black and we're expecting a really impressive turnout for the Expo," she nodded, looking a lot more at ease now. Much more cheerful. The wedding was not forgotten, nor was the fall out that it would no doubt cause in the coming days, but at least she could prepare herself mentally for the effect on the company while they prepared for the effect on themselves.

"Okay," Bruce took Tony's hand gently and tugged him away. "I'm afraid I need to drag Tony away so we can catch Steve for lunch."

"Go on, shoo. I can hold down the fort today."

“You heard the boss,” Bruce grinned.

“Mmhm. So make with the dragging.”

Bruce did exactly as he was told, dragging – not quite literally – Tony towards the private elevator. “This way, fiancé.”

Tony’s first response was to blush incredibly red. Almost as red as the strawberries that Pepper was allergic to. It was almost as though he hadn’t thought of that word, after all Tony hadn’t used it yet. Neither of them had used it yet and if it was going to make Tony react like that every time, Bruce was not going to get tired of it. At least not until Christmas when he could switch it out for the even more perfect term ‘husband’. “Following your lead.”

“You’re blushing.”

“Hm? No, it’s just… warm. Very warm,” Tony lied and shook his head and took over the dragging, pulling Bruce into the elevator as quickly as he could to avoid further embarrassment. Bruce always found it incredible how the smallest, simplest things could make Tony blush or react with surprise. He’d gotten better, grown more used to the little intimacies and the little moments of affection.

As the door of the elevator closed behind them, Bruce pressed the gentlest kiss he could against Tony’s lips. “You’re not warm. You’re blushing.”

“Perfectly natural response to having my fiancé kiss me,” Tony slid his fingers into Bruce’s hair. No matter how much he tamed it, by the end of the day Bruce’s hair would be back to its naturally curly status just because of the amount of times that Tony had run his fingers through it. Even if they were in the office, or lab, it brought comfort and pleasure to Tony.

Bruce smiled, tipping his head to encourage the touch. Anything to feel Tony’s fingers on him, to feel Tony’s gentle and cautious adoration communicated through sensation and contact. “I thought you’d have been used to my kisses by now.”

“How can I ever get used to something that makes me feel so…” Tony shook his head a little, searching for the word he wanted. “Alive?”

“I can’t wait to wake up married to you.”

The blush had been fading but that was enough to make it return in full force. Bright red, Tony shook his head and pretended he didn’t feel that hot flush in his cheeks. “Twenty three days ‘til the wedding. I promise to put you to bed early that night.”

“The wedding night or Christmas eve?” Bruce asked softly. He was sure that he’d not looked forward to a Christmas like this in more than thirty years. Not since before his father’s temper had gotten the better of him, not since well before his mother’s death and the drinking, and all that had entailed.

“Our wedding night. The night before, I’m going to be desperate with wanting you.” Tony pulled Bruce even closer, enough to hide his face and that blush against Bruce’s neck. His voice dropped to softer tones, almost husky. More than enough to send a shiver down Bruce’s spine.

“I suspect after the announcement and getting the license and then travelling, decorating and setting everything up, that we’ll be exhausted.”

Tony brushed his lips over Bruce’s skin, just at the base of his neck, at the juncture of his shoulder. The gentle heat of those lips and the slight roughness of Tony’s beard pulled a soft moan from Bruce in spite of himself. “And after two weeks of not being able to feel you all over me, you think that will matter?”

Okay yes. Even if he was completely physically exhausted – such as those times when he’d come back from being the Hulk – the right touch from Tony, the right caress or kiss or even a breath against his ear from his lover could turn him on and have him on the verge of begging for relief. It wasn’t difficult to imagine that even after what was looking to be a very long day, that Tony would be just as efficient in making him want more than just a good night’s sleep. “Okay, okay. Point taken.”

“You’re just going to have to wear me out the other way well before the 7th,”

“Is that how long we’re leaving it?” Bruce tipped his head just enough to kiss Tony’s hair.

“Well, technically the 10th would be the last day, that would give us two weeks ‘til our wedding day. But I really don’t want to leave it ‘til the last minute. Plus, I want to wear you out too.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?”

“Fantasizing, mostly.”

He laughed. “Try not to think about it when we’re meeting with Steve, then.”

“No,” Tony shook his head. “I don’t have sexual fantasies within ten feet of Steve Rogers. He’d know.”

Still laughing, Bruce pulled away as he felt the elevator slow and stop. For the moment they still had to pretend in public, hide away from the truth. It was hard. Some days he thought it might have been the hardest thing he’d ever done – to love someone so much and have to hide it. At least with Betty he’d been able to be close to her in public before he’d had to hide. He’d spent years on the run, years hiding and dodging the most angry, evil or deranged of minds, but all that paled in comparison to being in love with the man right beside him and not being able to touch him in public unless it was acceptable levels of manly affection.

The doors opened and they were in the lobby, the usual bustle and business of Stark International – New York division – never abated while the building was open for business. Tony strolled out first, easy smile in place, the façade of the playboy perfected over years of hiding all the insecurities and personal little doubts away. He led the way through the lobby to the waiting car, slipping into the driving seat and waiting for Bruce to be settled in the passenger seat before he pulled out into traffic.

“I still feel like I’m walking on air,” Bruce said, watching him. The windows were tinted enough that no one would be able to see inside. At least not well enough to see how much longing Bruce felt was in his every look.

“Cloud nine, its low flying.”

“Better than anything I’ve ever known.”

“It’s only going to improve. We’ve still got the announcement to make and then,” Tony set the car into automatic mode and took hold of Bruce’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Then I’ll be able to hold your hand in the lobby.”

Bruce had never spoken so honestly in his life as when he replied “I can’t wait.”

Tony glanced over at him. His eyes were alive with mischief, bright and wide, and he was grinning in a way that most normal people would have thought it best not to encourage. Fortunately, Bruce had never been normal. Tony lifted Bruce’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Neither can I. Let’s go try to explain to Steve that I’m making an honest man out of you.”

“Mm, one way of making sure I don’t go back to that bad guy status,” Bruce tugged Tony’s hand back to himself and kissed his knuckles as well. Little intimacies, stolen moments in public – it was all they had outside of their offices and their home. It was worth it though.

“You can if you want. I’d go super villain for you,” Tony winked at him and pulled onto a road leading into the suburbs.

 

  
It didn’t take all that long to get there – they were only a few minutes later than they’d estimated so they made good time. They’d wanted privacy for the meeting, so they’d chosen a small bistro that they liked that was always quiet in the day. The food was good and the atmosphere – even when it was mostly empty during the day – was pleasant.

The floor was well worn old tiles, the tables were bare wood, and the walls were red painted plaster. Bruce held the door open for Tony as soon as he reached it and Tony brushed against him deliberately.

Thankfully, since it was so quiet, Bruce could pat Tony’s ass briefly. Tony looked back at him, eyes almost round with surprise for a moment, and then he laughed.

“Go, sit,” Bruce nudged Tony further into the restaurant, “you’re too easily distracted at the moment.”

“It’s that cloud nine thing. Amplifies positive sensations,” Tony grinned at him and headed for the table. Steve – oddly flushed, he must have noticed their little interaction at the door - was already sat waiting in the usual place they chose, and beside him was Phil Coulson, who was pretending to be very interested in something on his phone. “I didn’t realise you were bringing a date, Steve.”

Bruce sighed and pushed Tony into a chair before sitting next to him. “Tony, behave.”

“Hey, I’m behaving! It’s a fair question.”

“If misbehaving counts as behaving, then yes,” Phil had an easy manner of speaking, almost like a teacher. The simplest sentences could make a person feel like they’d been scolded without him ever having raised his voice. He was incredibly professional and perfect.

“Well, they are both manners of behaving,” Bruce mused, passing Tony a menu.

“Maybe we should order?” Steve suggested. His cheeks were still faintly red.

“Lunch is on us, gentlemen,” Tony grinned. “Pick whatever you want.”

Rather than picking up the last menu, Bruce leant over just enough to see the menu that Tony was holding. When he realised what Bruce was doing, Tony turned it a little to make it easier for Bruce to see, but not enough that he didn’t have to lean closer to do it. “I think I’m going for the usual,” he murmured, running his eyes over the offerings as though he didn’t have them memorised already.

“Mm, me too. This place does great spaghetti.”

“So,” Steve interrupted. “What’s the occasion? I thought this was work or something you were working on in the lab maybe, so I asked Coulson if he’d tag along to help explain.”

Bruce looked up from the menu to Tony. “My turn?”

“I think that’s fair.”

“Turn?” Coulson echoed, arching an eyebrow. He looked faintly concerned, and who could blame him really? Tony did have a hell of a way of making things not quite turn out how they’d been planned or hoped for so anything that sounded like Tony had had a hand in it at some point could be suspicious. Bruce was reasonably sure when he’d met Tony he’d never had any interest in men. Then there were soulful brown eyes and they spoke English and suddenly it was eighteen months later and he was engaged to the man.

Bruce didn’t feel at all nervous. He’d spent long enough running and hiding and lurking in the shadows. He felt like he finally had an opportunity to stand in the sun fully, side by side with his lover. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to tease their friends a little about it though. “We were wondering if you – both of you – would be willing to join us for Christmas. That invitation is extended to Natasha and Clint too, of course, Phil.”

“Hey, that’s really nice of both of you,” Steve flashed them his poster smile. Which was his normal smile but it reminded Bruce so much of the propaganda posters in old black and white films that he couldn’t help but think of it at the poster smile. “Sure, I’d be happy to join you. It’s… alright if I bring Pepper, isn’t it?”

“Are we having an Avengers themed holiday party?” Coulson asked, as outwardly delighted at the prospect as he got about anything. He was a very reserved man, all in all, and it was very unusual to have him doing anything stronger than grinning when he was pleased. Unless Clint and Natasha were involved and that didn’t count.

“Not quite holiday party… We asked Pepper first, Steve. We kind of wanted her to be the first to know that we’re getting married,” Bruce smiled.

There was Coulson’s grin. There was a little note of surprise in his eyes, but happiness more than made up for that and he was more than pleased for them. “Congratulations you two. So, an engagement party?”

Steve’s reaction was one of shock. He was still getting used to things in the present day, things that had rarely, if ever spoken of in anything other than euphemistic terms still occasionally gave him pause. It was a mindset that was slow to change, though he was trying very hard. “Married? I…oh, yes, congratulations both of you.”

“Actually,” Bruce found Tony’s hand under the table and squeezed it gently. He needed the contact, the reminder of how that warmth touched him. Tony’s fingers laced with his, callouses from working on the suit rough against his skin. “It’s a wedding party. You know how impulsive he is.”

Coulson chuckled and shook his head. Of course he did. Bruce had heard the story of how Tony had been so close to death that he had only days left, and how Natasha and Coulson had helped to provide him with the tools to make the new element currently in his chest. The Audi never had fully recovered from having all the sections of that model in the passenger seat. “Do you have a registry?”

“We just want our friends to be there. Really, Phil. Besides, if I had a wedding registry it’d be on the news by now,” Tony shook his head. They didn’t need need gifts. Not the kind of gifts one would find on a registry anyway, all they needed was witnesses and a chance to celebrate a new life together with their friends. That would mean more than any gift.

Bruce shrugged. “We’re going to sneak you all off for a couple of days. Good food, drinks and just a chance to enjoy ourselves before the press descend.”

“Sounds great,” Coulson nodded. Then, practically snapping into business mode and buckling the grin down into a normal smile, he tipped his head just a little. “Anything we can do to help out?”

Bruce gave Tony a meaningful look. “Ask him.”

“Well,” Tony folded the menu and put it down on the table, pulling his hand from Bruce’s gently to steeple his fingers as he rested his elbows on the table. “It’d be a really great wedding present if someone could make sure that Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes has Christmas off for a change this year.”

A slow, crafty smile curled Phil’s lips. Of course, he’d just found their wedding present – bringing Rhodey to the event. There could be no greater gift for Tony really. “I’ll see what I can do,” he said, in his familiar tone of voice that meant ‘it’s already done; those involved just don’t know it yet’.

“Thank you, Phil,” Bruce nodded.

“You’re welcome, both of you. If there’s anyone you’d want to get in touch with to invite Bruce, just let me know.”

“I could… get flowers?” Steve suggested, looking somewhat lost. Not to mention confused. Bruce wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Steve was imagining yet.

Bruce thought absently of Betty, Jennifer and Rick. It was better all-around if Betty wasn’t involved. They hadn’t parted on the best of terms, and her father still held a grudge against both of the grooms, though he should probably at least let her know what was happening. He could contact Jennifer on his own, and whatever life Rick had found didn’t need to be disturbed for this. He knew exactly who he wanted for his best man, and which friends needed to be there. “I’ll think about it, Phil. And Steve – bring your dress uniform, a nice Christmas present for your girlfriend, and bring yourself. We’ll take care of as much as the other stuff as we can.”

“I’ll definitely do that, but if you need anything… really, I’m happy to help.”

“You can work on convincing Fury to show,” Tony volunteered helpfully. Steve brightened at the idea that he could help after all, and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s going to be an interesting one.” Bruce rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He wasn’t sure that Fury would even show – they’d seen him since the incident of course, but as soon as Coulson had been back in the field, he’d been their main point of contact. Most of the times they’d seen him in fact, had been on the carrier, rather than on solid ground.

“His eye patch will droop if we don’t invite him.” Tony gestured at his eye, as though he could somehow communicate exactly what a disappointed eye patch would look like. Coulson suddenly became very interested in his coffee to muffle his laughter.

Bruce shook his head. “He won’t believe it if he’s not there.”

“That too.”

Bruce dragged Tony’s hand back under the table to tangle their fingers together again, changing the subject to spare Phil from choking on his coffee. “Anyway. Do you guys know what you want to eat?”

“Sure,” Coulson set the mug down gratefully. “I’m ready to order.”

As Steve nodded his agreement, Tony beckoned the waitress over and gripped Bruce’s hand under the table tightly. In less than a month they could do that whenever they wanted. Bruce squeezed back and smiled. Definitely everything he wanted.


End file.
